Always and Forever
by Evil-is-the-new-sexy
Summary: Starts at the Chuuin exams when Kiba has a crush on Hinata and finds out he really cares for her then fast forward to their lives together as teenagers. What will the future bring to these two lovers? Rated M for the later chapters just to be safe!
1. The start

A/N: this is my first Fanfiction comments welcome i do want to improve my writing! Thanks for talking to the time to read. Hope you enjoy !

I do not own Naruto or the Charatcers.

Always and Forever

**After Kiba's fight with Naruto**

_How could that loser beat me? I was so much better than him! I know Hinata was rooting for him why can't she root for her own team member? Oh gosh I am in so much pain!_

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hinata coming towards him._ She does care for me._

" Oh Kiba, I brought you some ointment for you and Akamaru, I hope you are ok_ ." _she said in her usual quite tone.

"I'm fine, hanging in there you know but thanks but Hinata be careful you, Neji, Choij, Rock lee and that sand ninja, and the sound ninja. Please Hinata if you get paired with Neji or The sand ninja you have to forfeit. Use your best judgment." She nodded._ I can't bear to see her hurt I want to protect her always. I have since our first C ranked mission, I want to be there for her when she needs me but I can't when she needs me the most._

As they took me I looked back and she had nervousness in her eyes. As they took me away I worried every second that I couldn't see what was going on. All I could do was wait and see what happened.

Once at the hospital I was put into recovery to get the hype of the food pills out of my system. I slept for what felt like a week but it was only a matter of hours. When I woke Shino was by my side.

"Well glad to see you are back to normal." Remarked Shino then Akamaru snuggled next to me.

"So I guess the exams are over then "I said petting Akamaru .

"Yeah, the 3rd exam isn't for a month so we have a chance to come up with a new strategy".

"Where is Hinata?"

"She was admitted just after you, Neji did a number on her she almost died, she went in to cardiac arrest".

_Oh God! I have to see her! I can't lose her. _I Jumped out of my bed and ran down the hall. As a nurse what room she was in. I found out she was down the hall. Kurenai sensei was with her.

"H.. How is she?" My heart paused. _I hope she is alright._

"She is fine, Should you be out of bed?" She was holding her hand and then turned back towards her.

"I had to see her … to… see if she is alright.. May I sit with her?"

Sensei nodded and left the room "I will be back soon I should notify her family now that she is stable".

I sat with her and grabbed her hand, kissed it._ I think I am falling in love with her? Or am I already? I wish she liked me. If she did I could kiss those lovely lips of hers. _I leaned in and kiss her forehead. _Damn it I was caught! _I turned to look it was Shino and Akamaru …._ Great what would they think about this now?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Good enough Cliffhanger ?_


	2. The moment

Chapter 2

"Akamaru was looking for you and he told me where to find you. How is she?" he said as he gave me Akamaru and stood right behind me.

"Sensei said she was stable she is notifying her parents now" I said as Akamaru jumped onto her bed and settled next to her.

"I saw that kiss you gave her. I knew all along you had those feelings for her I am not blind. But none the less I think you would be perfect for each other"_. I'm so glad he approves that's a load off my back._

Hinata fluttered her eyes open and Akamaru licked her face and then barked a few times.

"He said he is happy you are alright... We all are" I said with a huge smile on my face.

_I didn't leave her side for two days till she was discharged. I felt so guilt for leaving her after my match I wanted make it up to her._

_**The Morning of the 3**__**rd**__** exam**_

_**Hinata's POV**_

_Kiba has been so nice to me lately. We have been hanging out a lot lately and we have been helping Shino train for that Puppet master from the sand village. We only saw a little of what he could do since his match ended so fast. But every little bit help right? Kiba said he would save me set I am little nervous since we have been hanging out so much. Maybe he likes me? I guess I will find out._

"Hey Hinata! Down here". He waved me over.

"Thanks for saving me a seat looks like I just came in time the first match is about to start".

The match progressed and got heated as I watch Naruto I couldn't help but feel for him I knew how strong Neji was then I couldn't take it anymore. I started coughing uncontrollably and then soon I started to feel so warn liquid on my hands.

_**Kiba's POV**_

_Man Naruto has his work cut out for him. Neji is a tough guy no one has ever beat him. _

Then Hinata stared coughing harder and harder and then I saw blood dripping down on the ground.

"Hinata are you ok?" I looked to her she started to fall the ground.

_I have to save her! Then maybe she will look at me the way I look at her._

I picked her up and started running to the hospital Akamaru led the way.

_See just has to live she has too. That was the moment I knew I wanted to marry her and be with her always and forever._

That moment sealed our fate forever. After that day we spend even more time together and we were always together eventually I asked her out and she said yes and we have been together ever since.

**Five years later**

_Tonight is the night. I'm going ask Hinata to be my wife. I want to spend my life with her, have children with wake up to her smile every day for the rest of my life. I know we are only seventeen years old but I can't hold out any longer._

"Wow what a wonderful night with a full moon my favorite time of the month" I said walking in the village clutching the love of life's hand.

"Oh yeah are you sure you don't have to go home yet Akamaru must be missing his best buddy "she giggled._ I love that bubbly laugh of hers._

"_I_ told him I would be out late tonight is alright with him he likes to be by himself sometimes don't you worry about him " _Ok I just have get her to our spot._

"Hey Babe I have a surprise will you let me take you somewhere special?"

"Oh you know how I love surprises! Take me to the end of the earth"

"Maybe another night but you wish is my command now close your eyes no peeking and yes I do have eyes in the back of my head."

She got on my back we traveled to the north wall of the village. Our spot was on the top of the wall._ I hope the ninja on look out won't mind._

"Ok open your eyes" she open her eyes and those silver eyes and it brought tears to her eyes.

"You remembered "

"Of course how could I forget this was the place we had our first kiss. This was also the place where I told you I loved you. Not to mention this is where we engraved out names" pointing under here foot._ The moment was perfect._

She looked up her feet and when she looked up and he was down on one knee.

"Kiba…" she put her hand on her heart and started to cry more tears of happiness

"Hinata, I love you with all my heart. I always have and I want you to wake up to you smile and your silver eyes every day. I want to have a baby with you and grow old with you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I was awaiting her answer and she got down on her knees and kissed me deeply. _I never she was this great a kisser._

"Yes Kiba want to be your wife. But one thing I would like to make clear" I slide the blue stoned ring on her finger.

"Yes my sweet?" _I wonder what she wants so badly I have never known Hinata to be a naughty girl._

"_I_ want to try for a baby once we are married. I know this is a shock to you but I have wanted children with you for a long time".

"I was thinking the same thing ".

_Hinata is going to make me the happiness man on earth she had agree to marry me and bare our children what more can a guy ask for I can't wait to start our new life together._


	3. Announcement

Chapter 3

**Hinata's POV**

_Kiba took me back to his apartment. We slept together and no we didn't have sex … there would be time for that once we were married. It will be worth the wait. He held me in his arms all night. This is was the start of our new life together. Today was the day we were going to tell our friends the news. So far Temari and Shikamaru are the only ones who have been engaged and they have been married about two months. A called them all to meet us at the Academy I hope they all are happy for us._

"Ready to go my future wife?" he said pulling his hands through my hair.

"Yes my love?" I said kissed my forehead then my nose and then my lips.

"So who are you going to chose to be your best man?" I said getting up to go into the bathroom I started to brush hair in the mirror. Then Kiba came behind me and put his hands around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Well I thought I should ask Shino, He supported us for the beginning and he have gotten pretty close over the years. What about you? Who is going to be you maid of honor?"

"I was thinking about it and I don't know who to choose, I so many great friends maybe Temari since she knows what married life is like. I don't know if I can pick just one. I think we should get going we shouldn't keep them waiting" I wrapped my arms his neck trying to kiss him I was on my tip toes and Kiba helped me out and lower down to my level. Next thing I know he pulls me on to his back and we run out the door with Akamaru right behind us. It took us a matter of minutes to get there. I saw all my friends were already there. All of our friends from the hidden leaf village and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro from the village hidden in the sand.

"So what is the big news?" Sakura said giving me a hug.

"Well… I can either say it or show you "I said then I held up my left hand revealing our big secret.

"Oh my God, Hinata that is fantastic I am so happy for you.I was wondering if you and Kiba were going to be the next ones to get married!" screamed Temari.

"Good job, man I am happy for you two. When is the big day?" said Shikamaru trying to calm his wife down.

"We decided to have the wedding tomorrow. Hinata and I have waited a few years and we wanted to start our family right away." Kiba said and I nodded and agreement.

"Well that means you have small time to get things together the girls and I can help you we just need the flowers, the dress, the rings and wedding cake. Come on girls let's get to work!" Said Ino as most of the females scattered. All the men remained.

"You guys are so sweet but it doesn't have to be big ". _I don't want them to go out of their way._

"We want to help you guys out and we will all be here for you because you are our friends and we want you to be happy" Said Naruto punching Kiba in the back. In reaction Kiba hit him in the head

"Thanks knucklehead. Shino I want you to be my best want all of you guys to be in our wedding and share it with us" said Kiba.

_I'm so glad they agreed to help us I decide I would wear my mother's wedding dress and the girls and I did have a small party that night for me and the guys did one for Kiba. I couldn't believe how fast this was happening. I needed to talk to Temari about something before the night was over._

"Temari, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can what is it?" We were the only ones still up and we were drinking the last of the cosmos mix.

"Well have you a Shikamaru decided to try and have a family yet? Because Kiba and I expressed last night the desire to have a baby as soon as we were married. Do you think that is a bad idea?"

"Well Shikamaru and I have talked about it. But we aren't trying to get pregnant atleast not yet. But we decided if it meant to be it will happen. Does that help you out at all?" She said as she gulped down the last of her drink.

"Yeah I think so. Thanks Temari I am glad I do have atleast one married friend."

"It's no trouble at all Shikamaru and I will always be here if you need us. I am sure Neji will also be here for you too since he really is suppose to protect you too."

_She was right I don't think I have anything to worry about. In less than 11 hours I was going to be Mrs. Kiba Inuzuka. Even if my parents don't approve I don't care. I love Kiba and I always will._

**Kiba's POV**

"Thanks you guys this is a great party! Thankfully you didn't call any strippers or I would have left by now" I said sipping down my third beer.

"You are welcome …. We happy are you getting married….(hiccup)" Choji said and fell to the floor.

"Well of course Choji would let himself go he is not getting married tomorrow is he?" Shikamaru started to hit his body.

The rest of the guys started to head back to my place all who was left was Neji, Shikamaru and myself.

"So Kiba, what are you going to do for the honeymoon? Anything special?" came from a tipsy Neji.

"Well I just decided to talk her camping by the north wall of the village after all that is our spot. Hinata and I don't need fancy we just want to get our life together started "

" Well I heard you and Hinata want to try for a baby right away. I think that's great you want to but don't you think it's a bit too soon?" Said Shikamaru out of concern.

"You may be right but usually when couples try it doesn't happen for years. That's what happen when my parents had my sister they have been trying for two whole years." I drank the last of my beer and put the mug down and looked at Shikamaru and Neji's faces.

"Whats wrong guys?"

"Well we just want you to be careful since Orochimaru is still around and Sasuke is still under his influence. I am sure he will keep any eye out for anything that he can take from us to destroy us". Shikamaru put his hand on my back.

I looked down at the bar and thought about for a few seconds.

"Akamaru and I can handle it. I will die to safe my family if I have too." I slammed my fist on the bar and put my head in my hands.

_How can I be so selfish! But I want to make Hinata happy, I mean we both want children and what could stop us! Akamaru and I will protect her and my children from any evil that comes our way I am sure of it. Thats all I could think up in the night. _

I woke to a note next to my bed. It was from Hinata

_Dearest Kiba, _

_Good Morning my love today is the day we get married. I can't wait for you to call me your wife. See you soon_

_Love, Hintata _

_XOXO_


	4. The Big Day

Chapter 4

A/N I have no idea how a Japanese weddings go so bare with me. I am just making it up as I go along.

Enjoy !

**Hinata's POV**

I stood in front of the mirror at Temari. My mother's dress fit me perfectly she would be proud.

"Are you ready?" All the girls came in to see how I was all in their almost matching sliver dress.

"Yeah just about" they all had something in their hands.

"Here for you. You're something blue" Tenten handed me another blue ring to wear on my other hand.

"Something old. Pearls earrings your mother gave me to give to you" Ino hand me a velvet box.

"New was mine and her a pendant for good luck" Sakura gave me another large blue stone to put around my neck.

"Something borrowed was the veil I wore on my wedding day" Temari pinned it into my updo.

"I don't know what to say …. This is all so nice of you guys to do" I started to cry

"Oh sweetie don't run your make up" Sakura came to me and wipe my tears with her fingers." You don't want Kiba to think that you at every happy moment right?"

"Thanks you all for helping me my wedding and such short notice"

"Shhh Hinata it's almost time for the wedding to start you father is waiting outside the door for you. " Temari showed me out into the hall. "Are you ready Hina?" I nodded.

All the groomsmen were to wish me all the best wishes and get together with the bridesmaids. Shino was with Ino,Tenten with Neji,Sakura with Naruto, Temari with Shikamaru.

" Kiba is so nervous he doesn't want to screw up his vows. But he loves you with all his heart and I know you two will be happy together". He kissed my cheek.

The wedding march started and my little sister was the flower girl and went down the aisle first and Shino came to me seconds before it was his turn.

"Hina good luck to you in married life" I started to tear up "You were always too quick to cry". He kissed my check and put my veil in place then he took Sakura's arm and walked down the aisle.

Soon it was my turn I took one last deep breath then my father grabbed me by the hand and we walked out into the door way of the temple and Kiba looked at me and smiled._ He we go!_

_**Kiba's POV**_

_There she is and how beautiful she looks. Hinata is the only one who will make my heart skip a beat or my heart stop. _

She walked in what it seemed slow motion. Then she stopped and he father lifted the veil and kissed her forehead. Turn to me grabbed her hand and my hand and joined them together.

"Take care of my first born" he said with power in his voice. I nodded and then the music stopped.

"Now the couple has prepared some vows for each other" said the priest

"Hinata, we I have been together for five wonderful years. The moment I knew I was going to marry you someday was out first date we explored though the woods and, we claimed out spot on the north wall of the village. I only wish we would have tied the knot sooner. I will love you always and forever".

"Kiba, the day out our fights for the chuunin exams when you wished you could stay to see my fight. But you were in so much pain I told you go to the Hospital. I knew cared for me more than a friend and that a month later I almost went into cardiac arrest again you saved me Kiba. I wouldn't be here with today if didn't take me when you did. I love you ".

Akamaru gave us the rings and we exchanged rings and said I do.

"You may now kiss the bride".

I kissed her with so much passion that I want to run to the camp site down and make to love to her right then.

We said goodbye to our family and friends. Akamaru was going to stay with Shino for a few days till we came back from out little camping trip.

" Now Hinata to our surprise honeymoon!" I carried her in my arms careful not to ruin her dress.

"We are here". She looked at me with passion and pushed me against the nearest tree and said.

" Our honeymoon starts now … I want you inside me right not". _Oh what a tease! This makes me love even more._


	5. Our Love

Chapter 5

**Kiba's POV**

_I never knew she was this naughty. _

_"Well_ you get right down to the point don't you ". Hinata smile and started unbuttoning his jacket and she started talking of her jewels and her veil. I started kissing her neck and unzipping the back of her dress and I picked her up and brought her into to the tent and laid her down on the blanket. I undressed in front of her till I was down to my boxers.

She stood up "Would you turn around for a minute I am little embarrassed for you to see me ".

"Sure "I_ would why she would be so embarrassed? She know I love her not matter how she looks. I hope she will get over this soon._

"Ok you can turn around" I turn and I saw her under the covers and was pulling her hair out of her updo and letting her hair fall flat. I took of my boxers and got under the covers with her.

"Ready?" I asked she nodded and I started kiss her neck to get excited and I started kissing down her chest to her breasts. She started panting and I know she liked. She wrapped her arms around me and kisses me trying to do the same for me. Then she broke away.

"I love you Kiba" she held me close and then I whispered in her ear.

"I love you more "I heard in her voice that she was smiling too. Then I slided In her slowly because after all this was her first time. I heard her moan in pain I asked her I needed to stop she said no keep going. So I did and I trusted in her slowly and then got a little faster but I couldn't go too fast. She started moaning my name. Then I heard her climax then not long after I did and we spent the night in each other's arms.

_We spend the next few days making love two to three times a day. We were young and in love. We discussed what were we going to do with our lives now. Hinata decided to become a sensei at the academy and I would still be a working ninja and going on missions with Shino._

**Hinata's POV six weeks later**

"Bye Kiba I am off the academy, I love you" I gave him a kiss and pet Akamaru goodbye.

"We are still on for dinner at home tonight right?"

"Of course I will be home at four to cook. Have a good day honey"

_Oh gosh these past few days I have had a hard time. Run to the school is become harder and harder. I have been able to eat breakfast either because I feel nauseated. Well have to train the kids a few hours till lunch maybe I can go to clinic to see what is wrong with me._

I was teaching about the transformation jutsu and then I had the sudden urge to throw up.

"Excuse me class study for a few minutes by yourself" I ask I running to the girls bathroom Ino pasted by me and threw up the contains of stomach.

"Oh god maybe I have the Flu" then I heard someone come in the door I flushed the toilet and came out of the stall and saw it was Ino.

"Are you ok Hinata?"

"I'm fine now I think I am going to the clinic during lunch because I have been throwing up most everything I have been eating "I washed my face in the sink and drank some water out in the followed me.

"Maybe your pregnant?" The moment she said that I knew she was right Kiba and I have made love every three to four days the past six weeks, sometimes protected and other times not. Our first time was unprotected and that was about six weeks ago .On our wedding night.

"Maybe your right will you take my class Ino just for an hour? Please?"

"Of course I will but I want to be the first to know if I am right ".

"Sure thing".

I ran as fast as I could to the clinic where I ran into Sakura.

"Hey Hinata, what brings you here?"

"Well ... I think I am pregnant" I barely could contain my excitement.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"No but I have be feeling symptoms"

"Well what we can do is take a blood test and if you are we can do an ultrasound so you can see your baby. I am sure Kiba will be excited haven't you been trying?" she started to take a little of blood from my hand.

"Well we haven't lately but of course we have been having sex like any married couple".

"Let me go run this blood work, I will be right back it will take about 10 minutes" she left the room and I looked out the window at the children in the park playing.

_I hope I am pregnant Kiba will be so happy. We have wanted this for so long and I think Kiba and I will be great parents._

I put my hand on my belly hoping that I was carrying Kiba's unborn child._ Please let it be true that I am in fact pregnant. I love this child already because we conviced this child out of love and our first time too. I am sure Kiba will be so proud, I know men are. _Then Sakura came in with a huge smile on her face.

"Ino was right, you are pregnant". My next instinct was to cry tears of joy. I couldn't wait to surprise my husband with the news that will change us forever. Sakura gave me an ultrasound and I saw our little baby. Kiba's and my baby growing inside me. This little life we created was real and it was no long just a dream it was really happening. Sakura congratulated me and gave me a copy of the ultrasound to show Kiba. Went back to the school to tell Ino the great news and she was so happy for us too, just wait for the word to get out. This was the fouth best day of my life. Along with days Kiba asked me out, the day he told me he loved me, the day we became man and wife and today. The rest of the day sped past in the blink of an eye I had to tell Kiba as soon I walked into the door.

I walked in the door and there Kiba was with Shino on the couch talking. This is what they do every day after they train for hours.

"Kiba can I speak to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Coming "I walked into the kitchen and then Kiba followed me and pulled me close and put his hands around my waist from behind. _What is the cutest way I can tell Kiba on such short notice? _I put both of his hand on my belly and then my hands on top of his. Then I spit it out.

"You are holding our baby" I said then I heard his breathing stop. He came around to the front of me and kissed me and picked me up and spun me in a circle and kissed me again. Then he put me down and got on his knee and kissed my belly. Then whispered I love you and your mommy I can't wait to meet you.

"You know for sure?" I gave him the ultrasound and kissed me again. And said I love you and went to tell Shino the good news.

_I knew he would take it well. 34 weeks from now you will be here and we both can't wait._


	6. Alone

Chapter 6

**Kiba's POV**

_I wonder what Hina wants to tell me she can't in front of Shino._

I came from behind her and put my arms around her and she moved them on top of her stomach.

"You are holding our baby" my breathing stopped. _Was she serious?_ I know that when I look in her eyes.

"You know for sure?" she nodded and she handed me the ultrasound dated today I went to tell Shino right away. She stopped me.

"One more thing you should know. I am six weeks along and we conceived this baby out of love on our wedding night. This means it was meant to be." I kissed her yet again and ran into the living room.

"Shino I am going to be a father!" Hinata came out of the kitchen to try and calm me down my excitement was through the roof I just couldn't contain it.

"That's great congratulations you two I should get home I have an early mission tomorrow" then Shino left.

_I hope I didn't chase him away I am so damn excited._

"It's ok you know how Shino can be "Hinata came and hugged me from behind."What would you like me to cook tonight?"

"Nonsense I will cook for you tonight since gave me the greatest gift I could ever ask for".

"Just one second I haven't given birth yet".

"It doesn't matter I am so overjoyed that you are carrying my child" I kissed her and brought her to our bed and I laid with Hinata and held her till she fell asleep. When I got up to cook our steak dinner she was holding out stomach as if protecting the baby._ She is in love with child already sometimes I wish I could feel the same way she feels. They always say that a woman is a mother the moment she finds out that she is pregnant. A man becomes a father we he sees his baby and I can see why they say that._

I served dinner to Hinata in bed and shortly after she fell asleep and I watched her sleep. I told Akamaru about our news and he vowed to protect her and the baby if I couldn't.

**Hinata's POV 5 months later **

_I am almost 7 months pregnant, it's the month of July and wow is it hot! This pregnancy has been hard then I had to take a leave of absence at four months pregnant. They don't like a sensei to teach pregnant at all but I got a few months away with it. We need the money; Kiba has been going on missions with Shino every weekend. I miss him a lot of the time but we do need the money. We decided not to know the sex of the baby we want it to be a surprise. Kiba's mother thinks it's a boy because I am carrying low but we will see if she is right. Temari and I have been pregnant together but she is only 5 months pregnant. I guess it was meant for Shikamaru and Temari to have a baby because they did get pregnant only a few months after we did. Shikamaru wanted Temari to take a leave of Absence too from going on assignments so that it was causing no harm to the baby. He is probably right. We have been hanging out lately. Well really she has been coming to see me I have been starting to hobble around now of course Kiba laughs at me._

"Wow feel this one!" Kiba came from the bed to me sitting on the couch he lifted my legs and sat under my legs and put his hand on my swollen belly.

"Wow this kid is so active just like his dear old dad" he laugh and put his head on my belly." Now stop being so mean to mommy you keep her up so late. Daddy has to go bye bye now. "He kissed out baby and got up and grabbed his gear as the door bell rang.

"That must be Shino" I said trying to get up. Kiba got the door and let Shino in.

"Let me help you Hinata" he rushed over to help me. "Oh man you are getting big"._ I really would like to punch his for that remark._

"Don't remind me" I said as he helped me off the couch. "Give me kiss goodbye Kiba "I demanded

"Well I guess if I have to. Oh just kidding" He kissed me.

"Gee you are getting funnier and funnier while I get fatter and fatter"

"I think you are beautiful at any size Hina. See you in a few days love you !"

" Shikamaru called and said Temari will be over with you for a few nights till he gets back from his assignment and he doesn't want her to be alone ." Said Shino as they jumped into the tree.

_I shut the door sensing something was going to go wrong I hope they will be ok at least Akamaru will be here with me._

**Kiba's POV**

"Do you think I should have left her alone?"

"Well Akamaru is with her and he is bigger than he used to be and he can protect her more" said Shino

They ran full speed ahead to meet Shikamaru at the gate little did they were being watch. By a undercover sound ninja in the tree trying to listen in.


	7. Caught

A/n: Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please Take the time to review I would really appreciate it ! Also i am going to have a poll if you want Hinata's baby to be a boy or girl. So take the time to take the poll thanks! Have a great day !

Chapter 7

**Hinata's POV**

**Later that day**

" Hey Temari thanks for coming over! Can I get you something to drink?" I said closing the door.

"Sure water please that would be great. How have you been feeling you look a lot bigger then that last time I saw you."

"Gee you are so thoughtful" I said saracasticly" Take a seat I will get you some water" I turned the corner and I got this sudden pain in my hip. "Geez kid you are going to give me a run for my money, you are going to be strong like you daddy" I rubbed my growing baby bump "Now please stop playing kickball in my belly baby" I kissed my hand put back on my belly trying to kiss my baby. I got the waters and took them into to the living area.

"So how are you doing? How do you like being pregnant?"

"Well I was hoping not to get pregnant this soon because Shikamaru and I have haven't been married a year yet. But Shikamaru is excited even though he thinks kids are a drag sometimes but he is just going to have to get over that and soon. But I just hate being cooped up in the house a lot of the day I wish I could go on missions."

"But do you like being pregnant?"

" Yes and no, I like that the fact Shika and I are bring a life into this world and I like feeling the child inside me but I just don't like the fact of getting fat but I know its selfish but that's how I feel. But that is the price I pay for deciding to be a mother and it should be worth it in the end."

"Yeah I guess I feel the same but I like being pregnant. But I hate not being able to move as well and Kiba and I haven't had sex in a while. Either I wasn't in the mood, He doesn't want to hurt the baby or I am too big to work around. Doggie style is the only kind we can do right now. Sad I know."

"Does Kiba treat you well?"

"Yeah he always and he hasn't been different at all. He has been as loving as ever. What about Shikamaru for you?"

"He has been fine about it you know how he is. Sometimes he is even too lazy to have sex now a day I hope he wants it later but we never know. Is it ok if I spend the night till our husbands get back?"

" Of course you are always welcome".

_Temari and I have been spending more and more time together since out husbands have been on longer and longer missions to make money for the household. I haven't been seeing much of Kiba lately and I am getting worried because my due day is just around the corner. The last mission he is going on before he is home for good is just a few day ones._

**Kiba's POV**

_I hate to leave Hina but I promised her this was my last mission till out baby was born and that's less than four weeks away. Man has time just flown by._

"I am sorry I have to leave you and the baby but I will be back in a few days I promise" I kissed her with passion. Then she put her back to me and I put my arms around her belly and massaged it a little and held her close. We stood there a few minutes and swayed side to side." I have to go I love you." I kissed her again and then I kissed her belly." I will see you in a few days; Shikamaru will be here in a little while to take you to his place"

"I love you" she shut the door and I heard her start to cry. I wish I could comfort but I have to go.

**Hinata's POV**

_I miss my Kiba._

I was packing my over night and then I heard Akamaru barked as if almost if some was in the heart stopped I heard him say get out of here. I started to run out the back door._I had to get to Shikamaru's he only lives a few houses away and get out this bid. Let's see if I can hide well. Calm down Hina . Too much stress will cause the baby to come early._

I ran to few trees and I was almost there and then I was caught in a rope trap. I tried to scream but my voice was gone.

"Don't even try Hinata, besides you don't want anything to happen to your baby do you?"

I looked onto a face I haven't seen in years… it was Sasuke … Sasuke i was shot with some tranquilizer dart and everything went dark


	8. Rescue

Chapter 8

**Shikamaru's POV**

I came to pick up Hinata to see that the front door to their wide open I thought the worst. Akamaru is passed out on the floor. I told him to go find Hinata I followed him to a clearing where I found her necklace given to her from Sakura .I had to call Kiba right away.

"Hey Kiba is Shikamaru, I was too late Hinata was kidnapped I don't know by who. I just know that she got out the back door about 200 feet and was captured, she drop her necklace I suppose to leave a clue. I'm so sorry I will help you find her. I need to go make sure Termari ok I will ask Naruto and Choji to watch over her they could be after her next."

**Kiba's POV**

"What is it "Shino ask.

" Hinata … was kidnapped. I shouldn't have left my pregnant wife alone. She could go into labor anyday now this stress of might cause her to go into labor before her due date. Oh God I shouldn't have left her."

"You didn't know let's get back to the village and lets come up with a plan" Shino patted me in the back.

_I can't believe I was this stupid. My family could die because of me. Shikamaru was right we shouldn't have had a baby this soon people are still out to get us and destroy us._

**Hinata's POV**

I woke in a room with one window and only one door. I was in a bed there was a man sitting in the dark corner. I got up in a panic then I got a major cramp.

"Calm down Hinata… you don't want to go in the pre-term labor do you?" The man came into the light. It was the rogue ninja know as Orochimaru.

"What do you want with me?"

"I'm trying to destroy anyone and everyone of the hidden leave village; I have been watching especially you and Temari since you both are with child. I haven't decided to kill you heir or to make your baby one of my own".

"Why would take a child from their mother or even think about killing an innocent child you scum!" I got another bad cramp and winced. _Calm down Hina you can't go into labor just yet … save you self and your baby. Kiba please hurry I don't how much more of this I could go in labor any day._

"_We_ might have to keep your mouth for good, Respect me or suffer. I shall leave you to cry your eyes out because I know you will give birth any day and the more stress the faster I will have you child". He left and Sasuke entered the room I turned away from him.

"I'm sorry I had to do this but it was my lord's orders."

"Kiba will save me. You know how much he loves me he will die if he has to. Leave me".

"Of course, we have to examine you first nurse".

"Fine… I am only doing this for the sake of my baby not for you or you're Lord". He left the room and the nurse had told me I am 2 cm dilated which is normal but if my water breaks I am in trouble.

**Kiba's POV**

Shikamaru , Shino and I have decided to save Hinata. Akamaru sniffed out the trailer my thought was Sasuke and Orochimaru. Shino and Shikamaru were going to fight and Akamaru and I went to get Hinata. Very weak ninjas were guarding Hinata's room. I got through in minutes. She was in the bed on the floor. I took her and jumped out the window. Once on the ground, she grabbed her belly in pain.

"Hinata want is wrong?" she fell to the ground.

"I just had a contraction and I think my water broke" she started to do her breathing. Akamaru howled to get out of there and Shino helped me with Hinata. Shikamaru traveled behind us and Akamaru was in front of us every time she had a contraction we had to stop. They were getting closer and closer together I don't know if we were going to make it out of the forest in time I might have to deliver the baby in the forest. It takes 40 minutes and even longer with an 8 month pregnant wife. I hope we get out of this without Hinata and the baby being hurt.

"Hold it right there Kiba" Sasuke held his sword to my husband's throat. "You child is as good as mine".


	9. Fight for Her

Chapter 9

**Shino's POV**

"I tell you what Kiba you kill me or beat me to a pulp then you get you precious wife to the hospital, so she can give birth to your bastard" Sasuke said removing the knife from his neck. Next thing I know Kiba punches him to the ground.

"Kiba we will take care of Hinata, fight well" He nodded.

"Shino, I don't know if I can't wait much long the baby is coming fast my contractions are four minutes apart" said Hinata and she bent over in pain.

"Hinata we are going to find a place where you can relax for the time being, Shikamaru call Sakura to come, also call termari and ask Neji, TenTen , Rock Lee and Garra to help us we need all the help we can get" I got a blanket out of my pack to cover and so Hinata can rest while Shikamaru called everyone we can get. Meanwhile Akamaru and Kiba were fighting and it wasn't looking good Sasuke was using his Sharingan and that was a hard thing to beat. Without Kiba knowing I sent some beetles to drain Sasuke's Chakra to help out a little bit that's all I could do for now.

**Kiba's POV **

Sasuke is stronger than he used to be I don't know if I can beat him his Sharingan gives him an advantage.

"Why come after me and Hinata we used to be your friends"

"If my lord wishes for something then I get it for him. I have no need for friends now just power. You will die trying to save her."

**Hinata's POV **

_My contractions are getting closer and closer together the baby is coming fast. Kiba please be ok, you need to be here when you child is born._

"Hinata Temari and Sakura are coming for sure to help with the delivery I am going to help Kiba. Stay with her Shino she needs you". Shikamaru ran into the trees.

"Do you think Kiba will be alright Shino?"

"The thing with Kiba if he is protecting someone he loves it makes him stronger. He is protecting you and the baby even with Shikamaru helping people will be coming to help and we will chase Sasuke off. Don't worry just focus on the birth of your baby".

"Thanks Shino you are a great friend".

_Shino was right Kiba was going to make it out alive I just have to focus on the baby. Here comes the next contraction._

_A/N: I am thinking about doing a squeal what do you guys think? Is it worth it?_


	10. Birth

Chapter 10

**Hinata's POV**

Shino didn't know what do to help me while I had contractions. He was trying to help me the best he could._ Frankly I don't Shino will ever get married so he won't have to go through this because he wouldn't know what they would do. _Next thing I knew was Sakura, Ino and Temari where here to help me and I was so thankful.

"Shino and Naruto will guard us, Neji, Rock lee, Kankuro and Gaara help Kiba so he come to Hinata please now go" demand Sakura. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"About 3 mintues I think".

"Sorry about this but you are too close to have the pain meds I am sorry but we are going to have to do this natural". But little did I know that was going to be the least of my problems.

**Kiba's POV**

"Why are you doing this Sasuke. I'm going to be a father in a matter of minutes and you just want to destroy us!" I saw Shikamaru waving at me in the corner of my eye._ I just have to keep him still so Shikmaru can trap him._

"Because my lord wants you child to make his own" then Shikamaru trapped him with his shadow paralyzes jutus.

"Go Kiba your wife needs you!" as I turned around I saw my other friends come to help.

"Thank you my friends" I ran as fast as I could to my wife Sakura,Temari and Ino were there to help her.

"Oh Kiba your safe" I sat down next to Hinata

"Yes, my love I am here. I love you. I'm sorry left you alone." I grabbed her hand.

"Ok Hinata with your next contraction its time push the first baby out".

"What? There is more than one?" I wanted to faint.

"There are two babies I don't know how I could have missed that I'm sorry" said Sakura.

"It's Ok Hinata we can get through this even if there is more than one. I am so happy" I kissed her forehead.

"Ok it's time to push" she pushed as hard as she could for 3 minutes and the first baby was out.

"It's a boy! Congratulations" I looked and he looked just like Hinata with purple hair and those silver eyes.

" Hinata are you ok ?" she leaned her head back and closer her eyes Sakura check to see what was wrong with her. I can't really tell but once she delivers the other baby then we can take her to the hospital.

" Hinata you have to wake up. "She opened her eyes as if she didn't know what was happening.

"Push Hina I yelled "I could tell she didn't have much strength left in her.

"I can't do it "she started to cry.

"Come on Hinata one more then you could rest" Sakura said trying to get her to keep fighting for our baby. She pushed for 5 minutes.

"Ok one more Hinata, one big one!" said Sakura and Hinata started screaming. Naruto and Shino were worried and came see what was going on. The baby was out.

"It's a girl Congratulations! Kiba and Hinata" She looked just like me with my markings from my clan as well as my hair and eyes. I turned to show Hinata and her eyes were closed.

"Hinata wake up! Please baby "I gave my children to the girls and we traveled to the hospital Sakura didn't know what was wrong with her I had to get their fast because I felt she was drifting away from me by the second. I don't know what I would do if I lost her.


	11. Scared

Chapter 11

**Kiba's POV**

I was waiting at Hinata side for hours before they found out what is wrong with her. Turns out she was anemic due the pregnancy. The Iron in here blood was low. She did lose a lot of blood; the color is coming back into her face. I decided think of some baby names to pass the time but I want Hinata to choose them with me. I always like the name Chihiro for a girl and Kira for a boy. But Hinata has to approve.

"Please wake-up love. You have to meet our children. They need their mother, but most of all I need you. I love you Hina" he grabbed her hand and rubbed hand softly Akamaru licked her face and wimpered. Sakura came to check her vitals and put a hand on my shoulder.

"She should wake up soon … her iron is up and there is more color in her face which is good news. We are just playing the waiting game, don't worry. Would you like me to bring the babies in?" I nodded after about ten minutes our son was brought in and our daughter would be in soon.

Sakura picked him up. "Would like to hold your son?" she held my son in a blue blanket he looked just like his mother hair color and all, same features. He was absolutely perfect. He was so tiny we sleeping so soundly. Just like Akamaru when he was just a little puppy. I put a light kiss on his forehead. Sakura left us alone. I sat next to Hinata and she started flutter her eyes open.

"Kiba? What happened?" she looked to me trying to focus.

"You lost consciousness you gave birth the twins" her eyes got all big.

"Twins?"

"You don't remember?" she shook her head._ Is she just in shock from the whole kidnapping?_"Do you want to hold your son?"She nodded her head. Carefully gave her our first born and she started cry.

"Hi… I'm your mom. Oh my god you look just like me. He is perfect Kiba… our little boy" she kissed his forehead and he started to open his eyes.

"He has your beautiful eyes" I sat next to her on the bed." What should we name him I thought Kira. What do you think about that?" he started to giggle.

"Kira it is, Kira Inuzuka" she said I kissed Hinata's forehead. "You were extra surprise, your dad and I love you so much" I looked at her and thought to myself she is such a natural born mother. Her eyes started to tear up.

"You're always so quick to cry "I put my arm around her she looked up at me and kissed me like the night we married, also the night we started our family. I love this girl with all my heart and soul.

"Oh stop it Kiba, it's just a beautiful moment is all don't you think?" When Hinata finshed Sakura came in with our daughter.

"Oh good you're awake Hinata…. I have brought you your daughter "she came over to me and I very carefully took my daughter from her … she was so little and so precious even though she looked like me.

"She looks like a Chihiro." Then I gave her to Hinata and she started to cry more.

"Hello my little girl… we are going to have so much fun. You name will be Chihiro" She held both our children in her arms I left to give them some alone time. I just went for a drink with the guys for a half an hour.

"So how are to twins? Is Hinata alright?" said Naruto with a pat on the back.

"They are perfect … they are all beautiful it's just I am little over whelmed"

"Well its to be expected Kiba you only thought there was going to be one baby and there ended up being two just think of it as a good thing. Go to your family and spend time with them you shouldn't be out with us. Go to them and them her how you feel." said Shikamaru and he pushed me to the door." Don't come back till you have."

"Wow Mr. eveythings a pain is become Mr. Reiable "I said as I started to walk out of the Resturant.

"Well like it or not I am going to be a father shortly behind you and I want to step up from day one for Temari. Now Go". I left and walked by Ino's family's Flower shop and picked up some roses for my Hina. I came back to her visting with her friends. They were all very happy for us and shortly left after I got there.

"Oh Kiba you didn't have too". I put them on the bed side table and kissed my children's heads.

"There is something I need to get off my chest Hina. I love you and of course I love Kira and Chihiro but I am little scared since we have two children now instead of one. I don't want to mess up I guess. Now there are two lives's to mess up instead of one". I started to look down at my hands I didn't want to see her face if I hurt her.

"Kiba look at me. I'm scared too but we can do this. If we make some mistakes we make them oh well but we can't do this together I know it. We aren't the first people to have surprise twins. You have to trust me not all parents are perfect."

I looked in her eyes and she didn't look upset at all." Ok but I will never leave you alone again and I am so sorry I should have thought about not doing this mission since you were so close to your due date" I kissed her forhead again.

"Atleast they are healthy and out of harm's way." She said I took Chihiro from her and looked into those black eyes and fell in love all over again.

"Oh by the way she is not allowed to date until she is 20 years old. I'm sticking to that rule and you will never get me to change my mind". She started to giggle Hinata smiled and we kissed eachother. Like it or not we are parents to twin is will be hard but worth it. _Just wait Shikamaru you will be scared shitless more than you are now._

_I made a promise to my wife and children I will never put them in danger again I will always be there for them when they need me. Always and Forever._

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update I have been taking so summer classes and I was busy. I hope you enjoyed my story there might be a squeal in the future not sure I haven't decided yet. Please leave a review I would love it if you would take the time to tell me your thoughts. If you would like a squeal let me know!**_

_**3 Evil is the new sexy**_


End file.
